


Crazy Like the Rest of Us

by dizzy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy





	Crazy Like the Rest of Us

Cam's tired, but restless, wound up from a mission that didn't go right, that barely went at all. These weren't just behind in development, they were entirely lacking in it. SG-1 had no purpose being there. These people would either move forward in inches, or kill themselves trying. Probably the latter.

Even with Jackson's voice droning logic into his ear he still can't shake the feeling that they should have done something. He can't go home to his nice, comfortable apartment. He can't escape the sinking feeling of guilt that this is his life, and that is theirs. He stays on base, sleeps fitfully in his quarters, wakes at midnight with a rumbling stomach and a sense of impending doom.

He finds Vala in the mess. She looks about as well off as he does. Her hair is pulled into a loose ponytail and she isn't wearing any makeup. She looks older. There's a bowl of something on her plate that doesn't look like it's been touched, her spoon still sitting on the napkin beside her.

He gets two slices of chocolate cake and crosses the largely empty room. She doesn't look up when he sits down across from her her.

"Long day?" He asks. It's only then that she looks up, almost surprised to see him sitting there.

"I suppose you could say that. But you don't want to talk about that any more than I do, now do you?" She smiles, wan and tight, and leans forward with her hand propped on her chin. She peers at his plate. "Lots of cake for just one man..."

He rolls his eyes and pushes a slice toward her. "Coulda gotten it yourself."

She shrugs. "Things taste better when given to me by an attractive man."

The words roll off of her tongue but there's just a smile behind them, not her typical bluster and bravado. She's cuter when she's not trying.

She's also right. He doesn't want to talk about what happened that day. He's had enough of that in the briefing room, explaining to Landry exactly how not right things went.

He's much more content with eating his cake.

"What?" She looks up at him.

"What?" He says back.

"You're smiling." She stabs her fork into the cake and brings it to her mouth, taking a huge bite. There's chocolate icing smeared on her bottom lip when she pulls the fork away.

He shrugs.

She gives him a suspicious look but returns her attention to the cake. They eat in silence, minutes ticking by.

Finally she pushes an empty plate away. "Sugar is a wonderful thing," she announces.

"Mhm." He murmurs his agreement, leaning back and crossing his arms. He looks at her while she looks back. "So whatcha gonna do now?"

"Not sleep."

He chuckles. "Yeah. I'm feelin' you on that one."

She tilts her head at him and smiles. It's not a smile he's seen before on her. She leans forward, voice low though there's not much chance of being overheard. "Cameron. Would you like to... not sleep... together?"

Well, now. He hadn't exactly been expecting that... but at the same time, he can't say he's surprised by it.

He leans forward too, forearms flat on the table.

"Vala. I would very much enjoy that." He pauses, glances up at the clock. "But not here. My place?"

"Sounds lovely." If she's surprised, she hides it well. They've done this maybe half a dozen times, after bad missions and that one time when she lost her memory (yeah, he still feels like an asshole because of that, even though she started it - and he was chained to the bed at the time). But she's never been to his apartment. He's never invited her.

It's just sex, after all. No intimacy. Just him being weak where other men (Jackson) are strong, just her trying to claim all the territory she can for her own. It's just Vala, and it's just sex, but staring at those gray walls does get a little old. Be nice to take his time with her, have her in his own bed...

They leave the trays on the table. They walk slowly, neither of them in a hurry. This is not about hormones, for once. It's about comfort, and even the act of walking beside her makes Cameron feel better. He's not sure when she became that person for him and he knows that it's kind of dangerous but right now he doesn't care.

"Should I get dressed?" She says, stopping near the hall that leads to her quarters. He glances her up and down - black t-shirt, gray sweatpants, sneakers.

He reaches up and smooths a stray lock of hair curling around her face. "Nah. You're good like that."

That makes her smile widely. "Wonderful. Then what are we waiting for?"

*

He makes them drinks. It's two in the morning and he's still chasing contentment, but it's a whole lot closer with Vala curled up on his couch. She makes a face when she tastes Southern Comfort and coke for the first time, unsure if she likes it or not. He has to laugh at that, and when she kisses him she tastes like alcohol. He sighs against her mouth and tugs her ponytail loose. He likes her hair, loves to run his fingers through it. She smiles and settles there with her head in his chest, half in his lap she's so desperate to get closer. He teases her, little nonsensical things, just to see the faces she'll make at him.

When the glasses have been drained, things get hotter. He has her half naked on his couch, straddling his lap. His presses his face against her bare chest and she wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him there. He feels her press a kiss to the top of his head.

They spend another hour pleasantly exhausting each other in bed. She's damp and fragrant when she presses herself against him before sleep. "Will you make me eggs for breakfast?" She asks, digging her toes underneath his calf.

"Ain't your slave, honey." He grumbles and pulls his calf away, shifts them around until he's spooning against her, her smaller body tucked back to chest with him.

"I like that." She asks, yawning.

"What?

"That. What you called me."

It's hard for him to think back. He's already half-gone. "Honey?"

"Mhmm. 's nice. Should really do that more."

She's asleep before he has to think of a way to respond.

*

He does make her eggs in the morning, and pancakes and bacon. He's always full of energy after getting laid, probably because it happens so rarely. Not a lack of willing partners, but a lack of opportunity to seek them out. That, and lately any time he's got an itch that he wants scratched, he knows where to find a willing, if someone alien, partner that doesn't require anything more than a lifted eyebrow to be in the mood.

The alien chick who just happens to be strolling out his bedroom freshly showered, wearing nothing but one of his BDU jackets.

Unbuttoned.

He almost drops the spatula when he catches sight of her. "Hot damn, woman. You know how to make an entrance."

She smirks and saunters over to him, doing her hip-swinging best to completely disarm him. It works, but only because right now he doesn't mind being disarmed. He sets the spatula aside and pulls her close, pressing his nose to her neck. "You smell good."

"I smell like your shampoo. How narcissistic of you, Cameron."

"Naw, you still smell like you." He smiles and gives her a proper kiss, the first that morning. "Hope you're hungry. Made a lot of breakfast."

"I am. Very." She looks at him with dark blue eyes, a wicked grin curling her mouth. He momentarily forgets about the food and kisses her again, with more purpose, while his hands wander underneath the jacket to cup her bare ass. He lifts her, laughing at her little shriek, onto the counter.

"Remind me to disinfect this before I invite anyone over to eat." He snickers, hands resting on her hips. Her legs lock around him and pull him in closer.

Two minutes later the smell of almost burning bacon forces him to tear away. She hops down from the counter and takes a proper seat so she can eat.

After breakfast, he lets her distract him out of the dishes. She distracts him so thoroughly and so intently that he begins to suspect something, and calls her on it.

"Honey, it's gonna be a while before I'm good to go again. You really don't - oh, damn, that feels... - you don't have to do this."

She lifts her head and rests her chin on his thigh. "Maybe I like to."

"Uh huh. But there's something else, ain't there?"

She shrugs. "I don't want to go back to the base."

"So don't."

"... that easy?"

"Yeah." He sits up and pulls her forward until she's on his lap, all those favorite places pressed right up against him. He kisses her on the shoulder and shrugs. "I guess I kinda like having you around. Once in a while."

She beams. "I like being around... once in a while."


End file.
